


After She's Gone

by adderpated



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adderpated/pseuds/adderpated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Mulder shows up at Skinner's apartment. Character death. A double drabble: 200 exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After She's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: This vignette is dedicated to MothaFunkyBat. I love you, Bat!

Skinner opened the door a notch to see Mulder in the hallway, half lit from the apartment lights at Skinner's back, leaning against the wall, palms under the small of his back, head bowed. Then he looked up, eyes shimmering.

"Scully," he said, voice braking.

"I know. They just called..."

"I couldn't save her. I tried."

"I know. You did everything possible."

"You can't know that..."

"I know."

A pause.

"Mulder, Scully was..." Skinner didn't finish the sentence.

"Come in." Skinner reached for the collar of Mulder's coat and pulled. With a jerk, Mulder's body started to move. Skinner drew him to the door frame, and into an embrace, hands sliding around the scratchy wool on Mulder's back.

Mulder stood wooden, insensible. Then, his resistance slowly waned and he put his head on Skinner's shoulder.

Mulder started to talk. Skinner made quiet, rhythmic "sssh" sounds until Mulder stopped trying to explain. Then, he started to cry in earnest, almost hyperventilating with his sobs. Skinner dropped his head down to Mulder's and began to sway him very slightly.

Then, still holding him, Skinner rocked his body around and into the apartment and closed the door with the back of his foot.


End file.
